Are you nervous?
by Vinyl Rose
Summary: Everybody loves the game 'are you nervous' . So, I decided to create this! Give me your favorite couples and I will make it happen! Please review! Rated T, you know why...
1. Chapter 1

Nervous?

Lucas walked into Vinyl's house, slowly creeping into the living room, careful not to make a sound.  
He found Angel on the desk, the faithful slug pointed towards Vinyl's room door.  
Without thinking twice, he opened the door and saw her taking a nap on her bed.  
He smiled at the girl sleeping peacefully. He brushed his hand into her blood red hair.  
Her hair was smooth, fluffy and slightly tangled. Her eyelids slowly opened, when she saw the figure sitting on her bed, she quickly sat up and blushed.

"L-Lucas! How many times must I tell you to knock!" she scolded.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty." was all he could reply, starring into her icy blue eyes.  
She blushed at his comment, but soon regained confidence again.  
"It's evening, stupid. And why are you here?" she demanded standing up.  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot... I just found a new game!" he exclaimed.  
She sighed, her very childish and immature friend had found a new game and he won't leave her alone until she played it with him.  
"What's it called." she asked pretending to be interested.

"Are you nervous?" he replied.  
"What? No!" she replied.  
"No, I mean the game is called 'are you nervous'." he explained.  
Vinyl twitched, nervous? Hah! I would like to see him try. She thought.  
"Okay, here's how we play. We take turns touching each other to make the opponent nervous, who gets nervous first and wants the partner to stop loses." he said with a grin, he know that Vinyl is a shy and timid girl who is forever nervous, he would win for sure.  
"And the winner can do whatever he want to the loser." He added.  
Vinyl blushed and kept silent, amazed or confuse how can he find this kind of game.

"Heloooooo! Slugterra to Vinyl!" He teased snapping his fingers.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, um... Okay,you start first." she stammered.  
"Yeah!" He said then fist pumped the air.  
He pounced onto the bed, placing two palms against the wall, trapping Vinyl between them.  
"Get ready." he whispered into her ear. She shivered, thinking what he would do.  
He slowly placed one hand on her ankle gently rubbing it.  
"Nervous yet?" he asked grinning.  
"Nope." she answered.

He sighed, then started to slide his hand to her knees. She bit her lip, hoping the game would end soon.  
"Nervous yet?" he asked.  
"N-no." she answered.

He continue to move his hand towards her thighs, causing Vinyl to gasp and blush harder.  
But he didn't stop there, his hand stopped on her shorts around her hip.  
"Nervous yet?"  
"No." she answered firmly.

Lastly he wrap his hand around her waist, pulling her close.  
"Nervous yet?" He asked.  
"Um...no?" she answered.

He gave up. She may be harder that he thought.  
"My turn." she said starring into his emerald green eyes.  
She got up and switched positions with Lucas.  
She want this to be over with fast.

She placed a hand on his neck, gently tickling it, hope it would work but no.  
He giggled but still no reaction.  
Then she slide her hand onto his chest, urging not to think about the wrong stuff.  
"Nope!" he answered giving her a sly look. He has own for sure.

"I give up!" she shouted then got of her bed and stormed towards the door.  
He also got up and grabbed Vinyl, pushing her into the corner of the room.  
"Nu-uh, it's my turn." he whispered into her ear.

She new it was pointless to argue with him.  
He slide his hand around her neck, tapping every inch of it.  
"What are you looking for?" Vinyl asked annoyed.  
"Just your weak spot." He answered not looking up.  
"Hah! I don't have a weak sp-" she exclaimed but was cut off by Lucas slightly pinching her right side of her neck, under her ear.  
That made her groan, she tried to squirm away from his strong grip but failed.

Her weak spot really made her weak, she couldn't believe it.  
He pinch harder.  
"Ahh, ow...stop, stop!"she shouted.  
"Why, are you nervous?" he said teasingly.  
"Yeah,yeah...whatever!" she surrendered.

He loosened his grip, the second Vinyl was free, she kicked him away, causing him to fall down. Then picked him up by the collar then raised her fist ready to strike.  
But she stopped, and let him down. She lost, and now she has to do whatever he says.  
Better hope he ask her to beat him up... yeah right.

She groaned, then walked towards the living room. Whatever he wants, it isn't gonna be good.  
Lucas stood up, with a evil grin on his face.  
He chased after her, she's not gonna escape that fast.  
"The fun just started..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey peeps! Like it? Hate it? I don't know!  
If you want more, review, request and recommend.  
And please tell me better details, more than names. M'kay?**

**I don't know why I am even writing this? I'm 13! Well, in another 11 months.  
I'm kinda feeling the mood, ya know?  
Actually, I don't really want to post this. I kept thinking about it in school so I posted it to see what you think.**

**I'm not a ripoff!**

**P/s: this chapter is just an example, it didn't really happen in my story okay?**

**Thanks, it really sucks huh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elina and Eli!

It was a normal average day at the Shane hideout, the Shane gang was just doing they're own personal activities until Tirxie suggest to get a root beer float. Kord and Pronto agreed but Eli didn't. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Asked the red head. "Yeah, you guys go. I'm staying here." He answered. While the others left, Elina was in her room surfing the slug net. Her head slumped onto her palm while her other hand clicking on random icons. "Ugh!" Her head dropped onto the desk with a loud thud.

"Ow." She rubbed her forehead ignoring her slugs chirping laughter. She walked out of her room hoping to find something to do. "Hey Kord, can I borrow your...Kord?" She asked but no response. "S'up Elina." She turned her head to see Eli half sitting half laying on the couch flicking through channels on the tv. "Eli, where's the others?" She asked walking down the stairs to the ground floor. "They went out." He answered switching off the tv. "Oh." She sat down on a small corner of the couch. Eli sat up properly and patted the cushion beside him signaling Elina to come closer. She scooted a little bit closer, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked. "It's so boring... When is evil when you needed it!" She exclaimed collapsing onto the couch. "I have an idea." The navy haired boy suggested smirking deviously. "Wh-what?" She stuttered curious and or nervous. "Are you nervous?" "What?" "Are you nervous. It's a game." "Oh..."

... ... ... "So...how do you play?" She asked looking down onto her hands. "Well..." He began getting closer to her. "Two players touch each other, and the one who's nervous first, wins." "And the winner can do whatever to the loser?" She asked Cheeks glowing a bright pink. "Yup." He grinned. 'Oh no... ' she thought . There's no way she could win this, but she'd always accept a challenge.

"You're on." "You first." The boy insisted. "Fine." She placed a hand on his ankle, slowing dragging it up to his knees. "This is embarrassing." She muttered blushing harder. "Come on, you can do better than that." He joked. She skipped all the way to his waist, hoping he would give up. "Nope." He snickered.

"My turn." He started with her ankle, but slid his hand all the way to her thighs. She gasped, her face was red. "E-Eli..." She stammered. "My,my... Is little Ellie nervous?" He chuckled which only made her more nervous . "N-no!" She growled. She swore she could hear snickering coming from somewhere.

Eli leaned in closer and grabbed her waist, and she was almost on her back only with Eli's grasp supporting her. The heat from her cheeks made her regret doing this. "E-Eli..." She tried to hold it back but couldn't. "I-I'm nervous." His grin grew wider, "I win." She looked away, avoiding his memorizing gaze. "Look at me Ellie..."

He leaned in closer, he was almost on top of her...almost... She starred into his bright blue eyes, she was getting so lost until Eli accidentally leaned to much and they both fell of the couch. Eli was now completely on top of Elina, they're faces inches apart. Elina eyes widen, she was speechless.

A bright flash blinded both of them, Blaze and the rest of Elina's slugs were holding a camera on the coffee table in front of the couch. They were chirping and laughing as Eli quickly stood up and helped Elina up too.

"Guys!" She shouted, Eli seem to blush a bit too. 'Eli and Elina, sitting on a tree...' They chanted waving the picture from before in front of her. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted than tried to snatch the paper away. They scrambled away with the photo before she could even get close. "Elina?" Eli spun her around to face him. "Um... Y-yes!?" She spat out. "You still have to do what I say..." He smirked , pulling her closer.


End file.
